Recently, electronic devices such as mobile communication terminals and vehicle navigators have formed a large market. Technical goals sought for such electronic devices may include slim design, lightweight design, low power consumption design, high resolution design and high illumination design.
For electronic devices provide with a touch screen or a touch panel switch in an input manipulation unit, a transparent conductive plastic film is used to implement lightweight and anti-fracture design. For example, a polyethylene terephthalate (PET) film is used as a substrate, and a conductive layer formed of, for example, indium tin oxide (ITO) is formed on one surface of the film. The film is laminated to conductive glass, a reinforcing member or a decorative film through an adhesive layer.